


A True Story

by RealLULU



Category: Alexander Hamilton - Ron Chernow, Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Spanking
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-18
Updated: 2020-12-22
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:21:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 12,033
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28155258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RealLULU/pseuds/RealLULU
Summary: Instead of finding the General as usual in his room, Hamilton met him at the head of the stairs.“Colonel Hamilton, you have kept me waiting at the head of the stairs these ten minutes. I must tell you sir you treat me with disrespect.”“I am not conscious of it Sir, but since you have thought it necessary to tell me so we part.”“Very well Sir, if it be your choice.”"But before we part, I believe you have a punishment to take."
Relationships: Alexander Hamilton/George Washington
Comments: 4
Kudos: 20





	1. Punishment

**Author's Note:**

> 我为我对历史人物做出的任何侵犯性举动表示诚挚的歉意。  
> 所有的一切只为满足我自己的性癖。

当菲利普斯凯勒将军在位于奥尔巴尼的官邸，拆开来自汉密尔顿两天前寄出的信件，浏览其中痛苦而愤怒的文字时，并未意识到这位他最喜爱的后辈是在臀部红肿烂熟的情况下，强忍着泪意与愤慨写下的。因此，即便后人通过研究华盛顿与汉密尔顿之间书信往来，了解两位美国国父之间发生的爱恨纠葛，也从未清晰捕捉到他们间真实的相处模式。

故事发生在1781年的二月。

饥寒交迫、粮草短缺的窘境一直噩梦般如影随形地缠绕着大陆军队，叛逃和变节虽然被及时镇压，但总司令官华盛顿的雷霆之怒显现得却越发频繁。汉密尔顿不得不咬牙坚持在一个坏脾气的长官手下贴身做事，并随时承受被抓住小辫子带来的后果。

前一晚熬到午夜的文字工作，使汉密尔顿的精神早已疲惫不堪，因此当华盛顿在楼梯上叫住他并要求和他说话时，他只是很简单地打了招呼，示意自己需要把寄给布莱恩将军的信递交出去。

华盛顿对他点头的简单行为皱起了眉头，却未置一词，走回了房间里。

汉密尔顿很快就把信件交给了蒂尔曼，并在后者试图多加闲聊时果断地拒绝了。

“将军还在等我说话。”

“哦，那快去吧，将军最近心情不大好。”

面对蒂尔曼有些忧愁的表情，汉密尔顿微微一笑。同样身为副官，蒂尔曼也一直参与华盛顿各种文字口头的翻译工作，最近这段时间大家压力都很大，想来蒂尔曼也承受过不少来自华盛顿的怒火。

未作过多停留，汉密尔顿转身往回走，又在路上遇到了拉法耶。拉法耶很高兴看到知心友人的经过，关于部队训练方面他还有不少需要各方协调的问题，这点上问汉密尔顿总是没错的。然而今天这位平时总是滔滔不绝的年轻人却罕见地打断了他的交谈，简洁明了地给出了一些建议，就急着离开。热情的法国人略带不满地调侃说：“为什么汉密尔顿中校今天如此魂不守舍？”

汉密尔顿不得不为他难得的无礼行为承诺道：“有空再找你详聊。”便匆匆离开了。

回到大本营处，出乎汉密尔顿意料的是，华盛顿并未在惯常见面的房间里等待他，相反，他走到了楼梯口，站在最显眼的位置，冷眼看着汉密尔顿走近。出于对这位人人视若神祗的总司令的尊重与敬畏，汉密尔顿有些紧张地慢下了脚步，缓缓靠近。

他在楼梯下站定，仰起头注视威严的司令官。高大的华盛顿的双目始终钉在他身上，极度的愤怒下仍压抑着语调，生气地训斥道：“汉密尔顿中校，你让我在这里足足等了十分钟！” 

汉密尔顿被这突如其来的超出他理解范围的怒火搞得一愣，近乎迷惑地看着长官。

他的长官用一种毋庸置疑的口吻继续呵斥道：“对于你这般对我毫无尊重和敬意的行为，我感到非常愤怒。我认为有必要就此事进屋子里来好好谈一谈！“

他瞪着汉密尔顿，等待他的回应。

汉密尔顿下意识往旁边看了一眼，站在楼梯两旁的守卫员紧张地避开了汉密尔顿投来的目光，很有默契地远离了些，在保证继续守护总司令官安全的情况下，给二位长官留足了私人空间。

面对华盛顿明显的暗示，汉密尔顿很清楚接下来可能会面临什么，但潜意识里拒绝接受这一事实。人前包容大度、克制谨慎的华盛顿将军，人后却是个脾气火爆、暴躁的炸药桶，会因为极细节的事而大发雷霆，偏偏只对着身边最亲近的人发泄怒火，而在大多数情况下，汉密尔顿是这些怒火的唯一知情者。

刚入职成为华盛顿手下副官，帮助抄写信件时，汉密尔顿因为抄错信件上的字被叫去训话。彼时的华盛顿并不十分凶恶，或许是因为刚把汉密尔顿这一天才招揽进幕僚中，他直接却简洁地告知错误，接着就大度地允许他离开。心怀感激的汉密尔顿在第二次因为将信件错误地送给当日非轮值邮差而被叫去华盛顿营帐时，本以为会接受的是又一次包容的谅解，却不曾想迎接的是华盛顿冷漠的皮带。

在简单了解情况，知道汉密尔顿并非事故发生的主要原因，而是轮值邮差的轮班错误，华盛顿理解地点点头表示接受，而后却要求汉密尔顿伸出双手。后者在不知此举为何的情况下，听话地抬起手臂，露出白嫩脆弱的手心，冷不防被厚重的牛皮皮带狠狠打了五下。

第一次挨打的汉密尔顿完全被打懵了。

皮带落在手心里时，疼得眼前一黑，甚至忘记躲。华盛顿下手又快又狠，眨眼间五下打完，肉眼可见汉密尔顿的双手掌心慢慢充血肿起。他瞪着疼痛红肿的手心，又抬起头看泰然自若的总司令官，生理性泪水无法控制地从眼眶里涌出来。

华盛顿收起皮带，对上汉密尔顿愤怒无助的大眼睛，吩咐说：“我希望这是最后一次，汉密尔顿中校。现在，你可以回去继续你的工作了。”

莫名其妙挨了打的汉密尔顿羞于对任何人启齿。他咬牙擦干泪水，忍着疼痛回到座位上继续誊抄信件、撰写公文。肿胀难忍的手心摩擦着笔杆，导致他那天抄坏了许多封信，效率前所未有得低。等到傍晚时分，华盛顿夫人拿着化瘀的药膏敲开他房门时，掌心的红肿已经渗出淤紫。

有过第一次被长官挥舞皮带的经历，第二次第三次便不再是新鲜事。华盛顿会因为他偶尔的疏忽痛揍他的小腿，也会因为战况转好，而对他的莽撞轻易放过；汉密尔顿和这位长官之间因为这层不为外人知晓的关系而变得微妙起来。只有在和汉密尔顿独处时，华盛顿才会更轻易地展露自己真实的情绪，无论喜怒，甚至会说一些自以为有趣的笑话。而汉密尔顿则很快学会了掌握这位总司令官的心理动态，第一时间捕捉到他心底最真实的想法，也使得他为华盛顿撰写的信件永远是最能体现他想法、也因为汉密尔顿个人笔力而最得体流畅。在外人看来，汉密尔顿在短短几个月时间里一跃成为华盛顿身边最信任的助手，深得华盛顿的欢心，成为他最忠实的心腹助理，却很少有人知道，这名年轻的中校因为挨了将军的牛皮皮带重打，疼得半夜辗转难眠的痛苦。

华盛顿并不担心汉密尔顿会对他的命令有丝毫怠慢或者反抗，因此当他看到后者硬着头皮极不情愿却一步步踩上楼梯时，他唯一不满的只有汉密尔顿的拖沓。

这个年轻的军官是他最得力的部下，善于用优美流畅的笔触写出鼓动人心的文字，但过于能言善辩让他在占理时从不懂得退让，华盛顿时常担忧他会因为过分的激进而终有一天引火自焚。有时候，华盛顿会头痛地意识到他的这个部下也许会一直需要得到他的牵制和约束，因此他并不介意在他认为的关键时刻给与必要的体罚以示警告。

汉密尔顿在华盛顿的示意下转身关上门，而后背靠在门上，抗拒再往前走近。

华盛顿对他消极的抵抗行为感到愈发不满，沉声问：“你需要更多的帮助吗？”

“不，长官。”汉密尔顿下意识地回答。

“很好！现在，脱掉裤子，趴到桌子上。”

虽然在不久之后，汉密尔顿将会鼓起足够的勇气对这位总司令官大声说不，但此时面对高大威猛的长官，无法躲过的体罚，汉密尔顿显然难以克制自己颤抖的双手，哆哆嗦嗦地伸手去解腰带。

但华盛顿并不打算轻易放过他。

像是故意折磨一般，他当着汉密尔顿的面从一旁的衣帽架上取下惯用的牛皮皮带。沉甸甸的黑色皮带扎实厚重，大小均匀的圆孔保证力道在挥舞时不会被减弱，汉密尔顿无数次亲身感受过其重量，只需一下就能疼得如刀劈斧砍般难以忍受。

很满意汉密尔顿眼神中的惊惧，华盛顿轻轻咳了下，把年轻人惊地险些跳起来。

“我很抱歉，长官！”他咬着下唇道歉，快步走到房间中间宽大的书桌旁，麻利地挪开散落在上面的书信纸张，整理好放在一旁。双手按在腰带上，他怯怯地回头望了一眼，看到华盛顿十分不同意的眼神，知道再无退路，心一横，脱下裤子，露出白皙的臀部，犹豫地伏在了这张日常讨论军机要务、部队情报和战况态势的指挥长常用办公桌上。

华盛顿为了增加羞耻感，刻意好整以暇地等了一会儿才拎着皮带走过去。

这个因为伏在指挥官桌上，褪去了底裤而失去全部安全感的年轻副官，正紧紧咬着下唇，不安地颤抖着。

他听见华盛顿把皮带轻轻搭在左手掌心，用低沉的声音判决：“十下，为了你让我等待的十分钟。”

事实上，正如人们所预料的，这并不是汉密尔顿第一次接受臀部的鞭笞处罚。一开始华盛顿只针对手心，但是几次后发现实在太过于影响汉密尔顿工作。除去本身因为疼痛带来的不便，还有担心被人发现带来的忧虑，都使得汉密尔顿不得不硬着头皮恳请华盛顿夫人代为说情，不要再继续使用打手心的体罚方式。于是小腿成为了主要攻击目标。华盛顿会在汉密尔顿回到和其他副官共享的卧室前把他单独留下来，命令他卷起裤腿，用皮带或藤条责打，直到小腿被抽出一条条血红的棱子。但由于汉密尔顿身材过于瘦削，腿肌并不壮实，几次过后华盛顿决定不再冒着打断副官腿的危险继续此种手法，随后，臀部成为了主要的受罚部位。

但责打臀部并不是华盛顿最初想到的。一日，他在军中视察，在后勤部队的营帐里看到一男人正剥了裤子痛揍男孩，叫来一问才知道是男人的儿子正在抽条，总吃不饱，半夜起来偷吃了自家新发的一家五口的口粮。华盛顿怜惜半大不小的孩子被打得满脸涕泪，叫来下属，从自己的口粮中匀了一部分给他们补上。

而当天晚上，唯一知道将军从该男子身上学到了什么的年轻人第一次真正意义上体会了司令官皮带的威力。苦于害怕哭喊声穿破每一个士兵的耳朵，汉密尔顿趴在床上哭湿了大半个枕头，等暴风骤雨般的皮带停歇时，他已经浑身被汗湿透，腿软得没办法站起来。第二天，同僚们注意到汉密尔顿一整日忙得脚不沾地，连坐下来喝口水的时间都没有，沉稳淡定、一丝不苟的表情下是略有红肿的眼睛，纷纷担忧他每年都会复发的痢疾是否提前发作。

自此，华盛顿时常用此非常手段敲打汉密尔顿；一直对自己天才大脑颇为自负的汉密尔顿也因此不得不更小心地收敛自己的锋芒，更为得体地处理人际关系，老实规矩地完成总司令官交办的各项任务。

然而即便是迫于长官的威严敛气吞声，汉密尔顿也并不是没有怨言；只是蛰伏在心底的反抗的种子悄悄成长，尚未到破土而出的时刻。伏在宽大书桌上的汉密尔顿，此时就感觉这颗小种子正在蠢蠢欲动；但他还未来得及感受，夹杂着风声的皮带已经从高处落了下来。

“啪！”

华盛顿的皮带从来都不好挨。只一下，便仿佛要打断身体，皮带狠狠落在臀部最高处，把白皙挺翘的嫩肉夸张抽扁，离开时臀肉迅速弹起，高高肿起一道深红的印子。

汉密尔顿疼得话都说不出来，咬紧牙关，绷紧全身，痛苦地挨着这一波疼痛。

待他身体颤抖幅度渐渐小下去，耳边又听到皮带扬起的声音。恐惧与害怕登时笼罩着他，几乎不敢反抗地绷直了双腿，握紧拳头，做足准备硬扛第二下。

但第二下迟迟未落下，等汉密尔顿稍稍放松一些，皮带便立刻兜着风砸在第一下同一位置上。

“啪！”

汉密尔顿无法抑制地啜泣出声，眼泪不受控制地哗哗淌出来。皮带很沉，除去华盛顿强壮的臂力，本身自带的重量就足以令汉密尔顿深受其苦。第二下和第一下的重叠，让原本的红肿瞬间漫出大块淤紫，皮带的受力面之大，只两下就几乎把整个臀面都打肿了。汉密尔顿被华盛顿高大的阴影笼着，头皮发麻，几乎趴不住，双腿无法控制地颤抖。

或许是看臀峰处已经泛出青紫，第三下华盛顿暂时放过，选择了大腿根和臀部交接处。这边虽然肉少，但未经蹂躏，因此落下去是极狠的一记，“啪”的一声，腿根处又是慢慢肿起一道深红色的肉棱子，和臀面连成一片。

疼得已经站不住的汉密尔顿完全失去了勇气和信心承受接下去的惩罚，他意识昏沉，下意识想躲避疼痛，身子往桌子下滑去。

华盛顿对他逃避惩罚的行为十分不满，不耐烦地敲敲桌沿，吓得汉密尔顿一个激灵，又不得不抹去一脸的泪水，咬着牙强撑着站回原来的位置。

经过这一番折腾，略长的上衣已经被汗湿透，挂下来的下摆虚虚地搭在臀部上方。华盛顿看着碍眼，走上前，撩起衣服下摆，露出完整的臀部，又把宽厚的大掌按在汉密尔顿的背上，逼迫他不得不严严实实地趴在桌面上，以臀部撅起的羞耻姿势继续接受处罚，并再无逃避的可能。

掌下的年轻人瘦得令人惊讶，透过湿透的上衣能明显感觉到瘦削的身体因为紧张在不停发抖，虚汗源源不断地冒出来。虚弱无助的副官让华盛顿犹豫了三秒，但下一刻，皮带依旧分毫不差地抽在臀腿处。

“啪！”

这一记抽动了整块臀腿的肉，惯性之下，臀肉被抽得几乎透亮，渗出点点淤紫。汉密尔顿疼得失去理智地喊了出来，虽然下一秒他强迫自己把呼痛声憋回了嗓子里，但泪水无法控制地铺满了整张脸。昔日里迷倒一众年轻貌美女性的蓝紫色大眼睛此时几乎失去了往日神采，红棕色的头发湿哒哒地搭在脸上，无力地垂着头消化着身后灼烧般的疼痛。

华盛顿颇有耐心地按着他，等他身体抖动的幅度减弱，第五下落在臀部的上方。这一下并非施加更多力气，只是顺着半空落下的惯性，把臀部上方打得堪堪肿起。汉密尔顿咬着牙忍了过去，没有再发出难耐的哭声。

五下过后，华盛顿停下来仔细观察他的伤。整个臀部已经全部被打遍，伤处最严重的臀峰在前两下交叠处泛出淤紫，四周则是深红赤红色，一直延伸到臀腿处。

“还有五下。”华盛顿拍拍他的后腰，语调轻松地说，“我希望汉密尔顿中校可以在惩罚结束前告诉我他为什么会惩罚了，并且向我道歉。”

他低下头，看看一声不吭的汉密尔顿，“汉密尔顿中校？”

虽然极其不情愿，汉密尔顿还是不得不强撑着回答：“是的，长官。”

“我可以认为你听到了我说的话吗？”

“是的，长官——啊！”

“啪！”

话音未落，第六下皮带毫不留情地抽在伤情最严重的臀峰瘀痕上，疼痛一瞬间在身后炸开，汉密尔顿疼得几乎喘不过气来。他从比第五下明显加重的力道中捕捉到长官的不满，不得不在泪水流了满脸的情况下大声回答：“对不起，长官！”

“注意你的态度，中校。”华盛顿语带威胁地用皮带敲了敲他肿胀不堪的臀，引来后者夸张地哆嗦了一下。

“是的，长官！对不起，长官！”

华盛顿不再理会他的答话，左手使劲，迫使他上半身下压，臀部抬高，右手扬起皮带，挑了伤势不太严重的部位，又重重地打了下去。

“啪！”

汉密尔顿头昏眼花地挨到第七下，几乎丧失判断能力，甚至不知道自己还要挨多少，唯一能做的就是死死咬住嘴唇，把每一声呼喊在冲破口腔之前压抑回喉咙里，以至于嘴唇上被他自己咬出深深的血印子。又因为用力憋气太久，不得不大口喘气，大滴大滴的汗珠从额角不断滚落，狼狈疲惫，可怜无助。

蛰伏在心底的反抗的种子因为一次次疼痛和泪水的灌溉而越发茁壮成长。不屈的幼苗在最极端的风雪寒霜中也能毅然挺立。汉密尔顿甚至有幻觉下一秒自己就会站起来抢过长官手里的皮带，激烈地反抗斗争，但希望的火苗刚一点燃，就被狠狠落在臀上的第八下皮带打得七零八落。

“啪！”

汉密尔顿梗着脖子发出一声痛苦的呻吟。他突然不再坚持。他任由自己脱力地趴伏在桌子上，任由泪水肆意地流淌在桌面，任由疼痛从身后侵袭整个身体，扩散到四肢末端。在华盛顿看来，这个刚才还一直试图在他手掌下保留一点尊严和傲骨的年轻人，在短短几秒钟里丧失了一切斗争的信念，像一个破布娃娃一样乖巧地趴在桌子上。

“汉密尔顿中校，我刚才说过什么？”

汉密尔顿在模模糊糊中想起华盛顿似乎说过需要他道歉，虽然他并不知道自己为什么要为未做错的事情道歉，但在华盛顿手下被打磨了四年，他清楚地知道总司令官对于承认错误和道歉近乎执念的高要求，因此不得不在疼痛中勉强提起一口气，说：“对不起，长官。”

“啪！”

华盛顿皱着眉头又给了他一下。尽管这一下颇有些放水的意味，但落在汉密尔顿严重的臀伤上已然没有什么区别。在他大口的喘息声中，华盛顿凑近他身旁，一字一句地问：“汉密尔顿中校，现在告诉我，你为什么被惩罚了？”

汉密尔顿眼中的世界模糊一片，他尽力收着泪，抬起头，说：“我想，也许因为我让您等了十分钟？”

华盛顿的眼神因为这句话一瞬间变得暧昧不明，但他随即直起身，使了力气在臀部下方结结实实地砸下最后一记皮带。

“啪！”

抽下去时皮带厚重的皮面直接砸在肉上，仿佛砸进骨头里，皮带离开的瞬间丝丝血珠从皮下组织中争先恐后地冒出来。

在汉密尔顿不受控制地放声尖叫的同时，华盛顿冷冷地说：“是的，我相信你已经学会对你的长官要尽到应有的尊重。”

汉密尔顿花了足足十分钟才能勉强自己直起身子。

饱受捶楚的臀部肿起足有三指高，青紫红肿烂熟，稍一碰就疼得叫人哆嗦，这让他几乎没办法正常穿上裤子。

而华盛顿显然没有帮忙的打算，收拾好工具，他转而在桌子后面坐下，专注仔细地阅读公文报告，对汉密尔顿无意中因疼痛泄出的呻吟不置一词。

等到汉密尔顿终于把自己整理妥帖了，却站在桌前没有马上离开。

华盛顿不得不抬起头。

背着光，汉密尔顿的表情看得并不清楚。

这个身材瘦小的青年副官，尽管身体因为疼痛和羞耻仍微微颤抖着，但倔强地站得直挺挺的，全然不顾身后烙铁般灼烧的疼痛正源源不断地刺激着每一处神经。若不是知道事情原委，没人能猜到他刚刚经历了怎样痛苦的惩罚。华盛顿无数次为这个男孩的灵魂着迷，又清楚地知道他没有打算把自己交付给任何人。即便在凶狠的责打下隐忍哭泣，但始终有一块属于他的坚持是华盛顿永远无法触及到的。

想到这里，华盛顿不禁微微叹了口气，又换上了公事公办的语气问道：“汉密尔顿中校，请问你还有什么事吗？”

“长官，”汉密尔顿声音不响，但异常坚定，华盛顿突然有一种不好的预感，“很抱歉我并未意识到让您等待了十分钟这件事。但既然您认为这是一件值得如此动怒的事情，那我想，是时候我该从您面前永远消失了。”

汉密尔顿这次近乎自杀式的反击完全出乎华盛顿的意料。

震惊下的华盛顿保持了一贯的淡然态度，挑眉讽刺道：“很好，如果这是你的选择，我尊重。”

汉密尔顿微微鞠了个躬。身后过于严重的伤势使他的鞠躬显得有些潦草，但转身离开时笨拙的动作明明白白彰显了他的痛苦。

随着脚步声渐渐远去，汉密尔顿离开了总司令部，但此时，华盛顿全无心思关心这些。他一直以来异常清晰的大脑，在忽然之间仿佛停止了思考。他甚至无法理解自己是如何在半秒钟内失去了最得力的副官、最优秀的代笔人和最值得信任的翻译官。他拒绝承认自己可能，哦或是已经，被汉密尔顿抛弃了，即便自己是大陆军队最高司令官，此时此刻在他的眼里，想必犹如蛇蝎猛兽，避之不及。

华盛顿试图通过完成其他工作分散自己对失去汉密尔顿这件事的注意力，然而效果甚微。年轻副官沉重的脚步声一声声在他耳边回荡，似乎下一秒他就会推门而入亦或不复相见。终于，在浪费了半个多小时的时间后，他派传唤官叫来了蒂尔曼。

也许，事情还有回转的余地。


	2. Tendernss

华盛顿试图通过完成其他工作分散自己对失去汉密尔顿这件事的注意力，然而效果甚微。年轻副官沉重的脚步声一声声在他耳边回荡，似乎下一秒他就会推门而入亦或不复相见。终于，在浪费了半个多小时的时间后，他派传唤官叫来了蒂尔曼。

也许，事情还有回转的余地。

蒂尔曼只花了二十分钟就在他和汉密尔顿共享的卧房里找到了汉密尔顿。

不同于以往抓紧一切时间看书学习、撰写文章，今天的汉密尔顿看起来精神不佳，安安静静地站在窗口对着屋外发呆，连蒂尔曼靠近都没有察觉。

“嘿，你在看什么？”

被惊了一跳，汉密尔顿神情有些不自然地扭曲，似乎花了很大的力气才勉强自己舒展眉头，慢慢转过身。

“怎么了？”汉密尔顿困惑地看着蒂尔曼，“你怎么会出现在这里？”

“我听说，你和将军闹矛盾了？”

“你怎么知道的？”

蒂尔曼无奈地摊手：“汉密尔顿中校，我代表总指挥官来传达他的意思。”

只听了个开头，汉密尔顿就忍不住冷笑一声，扭开头去。

蒂尔曼内心郁卒：苍天啊这俩吵架闹不和，何苦殃及池鱼！为什么尴尬的差事偏偏落在我头上？一边视若无睹地继续复述着华盛顿的命令：“总指挥官对你一直以来勤恳认真的工作态度和出色的工作能力表示极高的认可和赞许。他认为，在军队大小事务、各项工作任务中，你都有着无可取代的地位。如果你允许，他非常愿意就你们之间意见的不同进行一场开诚布公的谈话。”

听到这里，汉密尔顿气得暗暗咬牙。

真好意思说这些冠冕堂皇的话！华盛顿明知道他对于上阵杀敌、指挥军队的渴望，知道他对于各种体罚手段的不满，竟然还好意思派蒂尔曼来做和事佬。明面上是传达命令，潜台词就是让他看在蒂尔曼的面子上暂缓离职，这不就是吃准了汉密尔顿绝无可能主动告知别人自己受到的“特殊照顾”！

果然，对事实真相一无所知的蒂尔曼看汉密尔顿变幻无常的脸色，似难下定的决心，忍不住劝道：“汉密尔顿中校，听我一句。你知道的，将军很少对下属放这样的低姿态，无论你们之间的矛盾是什么，显然他很看重你。亚历山大，我认为你需要更冷静一点。”

汉密尔顿站久了腿酸，偏偏身后疼得厉害，又坐不下，只得卸了力道半倚在墙上，懒洋洋地回复说：“我知道。”

“那你的回复是？”

“很抱歉坦奇，我想我目前并没有任何改变决定的想法或者动机。”

“哪怕是尝试和将军坐下来谈一谈？”

汉密尔顿笑了笑，诚实地说：“我想，和将军一起‘坐下来’，对我来说是一件非常困难的事。”他意有所指的重音让蒂尔曼因为误会他的傲慢而皱起眉头，但汉密尔顿并不在意，“你可以把这句原话说给将军听。我不认为谈话对我们目前的情况会有任何改变，无非是继续坚持自己的观点。当然，如果他坚持要和我面谈，我也不会回避；只是，我希望他可以允许我拒绝。”

蒂尔曼看着这个固执的“小狮子”，无奈叹了口气。一直以来，汉密尔顿都是华盛顿身边副官侍从中最骄傲自负的一个，那双闪烁着智慧光芒的眸子使他在人群中也尤为耀眼。虽然在面对华盛顿时他尽力收敛自己的锋芒，但此刻，显然华盛顿将军突破了汉密尔顿可接受的底线，让事情无法挽回。

为了不负命令，蒂尔曼尝试做最后的努力——站上道德制高点。

“但现在麦克亨利去了拉菲叶将军那边，我又因为身体原因暂时无法全力以赴地接手你的工作，将军身边无可用之人，此时选择离开，不会使你显得太不负责任了吗？”

汉密尔顿似乎早就料到这一说法，点点头，不假思索地回复道：“没错，所以我并不急着离开，我也无意增加指挥官或是军队的工作负担。我非常乐意等到可接手我工作的人归来。”

话已至此，蒂尔曼知道自己再说什么都是做无用功。他有些丧气，眼神中流露出不舍的情绪：“我没想到你去意这样坚决。”

“我会一直怀念和你们一同为将军工作的日子。”汉密尔顿真诚地说，“我也很感激将军。他将永远拥有我的尊重和敬意。”

“至少在接任来之前，我们还有时间相处。”

“是的，我也希望大家可以当作无事发生，正常地对待我的离开就好。”

汉密尔顿冷静的语气反而让蒂尔曼更加难过，他忍不住上前拥抱了一下这位小他十岁的年轻人。

“你总是生病，以后离开军队，没有麦克亨利中校的医治，也要记得好好照顾自己。”

蒂尔曼离开汉密尔顿回去复命。提及麦克亨利，让汉密尔顿意识到他需要及时告知好友这一重大决定，因此虽然四肢发软，他还是坚持提笔给麦克亨利和斯凯勒将军分别写了信，简短地说明了整个事情经过。因为臀部和大腿的伤使他无法顺利使用座椅，全程都是站着写字的。

站得太久又消耗了太多精神的汉密尔顿体力消耗过多，头晕目眩，忍不住早早地躺下。臀伤还持续不断地疼着，哪怕趴着不动都感觉身后的皮肤肉体一点点被灼烧着。怀有侥幸心理觉得这伤能自然痊愈的汉密尔顿没有费心思对此做任何处理，迷迷糊糊中不知疼了多久，就慢慢睡了过去。

华盛顿在深夜敲开副官房门时看到的就是这一情形。

蒂尔曼坐在书桌前安静地看着，而汉密尔顿在里屋睡得天塌不惊。因为麦克亨利的离开，这间原本供三人同住的房间此刻显得比较宽敞。

看到总指挥官亲自上门，虽然穿着常服，蒂尔曼仍是吓得不轻，紧张地丢下书本站了起来。

华盛顿冲他点头示意，顺口问了句：“汉密尔顿中校一直在休息吗？”

“是的长官！”蒂尔曼大声回答，被华盛顿瞪了一眼，连忙压低声音，“是的长官……我七点多回房间时他就已经睡下了。”

“看来他错过了晚饭？”

“呃……似乎是的，长官。”

华盛顿沉思了一会儿，礼貌地说：“那我可以请你帮我去厨房给汉密尔顿中校拿一些吃的吗？”

蒂尔曼挺直了身子敬礼：“没问题长官！”

华盛顿无奈地看着蒂尔曼因为意识到自己再一次过于大声而不好意思地讪笑着出门，摇摇头，放轻了步子走进里屋。

里屋的窗帘拉得严严实实，月光透不进来，只有墙角一支尽职燃烧着的蜡烛奋力提供了些许光亮。

华盛顿走过去坐在汉密尔顿床边。年轻的副官小心地趴伏在床上，缩得小小的一个，烛光下长长的睫毛在侧脸投下一片阴影，散落的长发披在肩，看起来安静又无助。

华盛顿不知道今天晚上为什么突发奇想过来看看这个难以驯服的下属。或许因为自己白天过于严厉苛刻的刑罚，又或许因为他难得的决然的反抗，想到他疼得浑身发抖、惨白着一张脸跟自己提出辞职时的画面，华盛顿难得不忍。

一直以来，华盛顿对汉密尔顿的感情都十分复杂。这个年轻人不同于其他成熟老练的部下，他完全凭着自己的直觉和意志在做事。学识和能力决定了他视野的高度和广度，但冲动和不羁的性格又让华盛顿仿佛看到了自己年轻时莽撞的翻版。为了让这匹性格激烈的小马驹老老实实沿着既定的道路走下去，华盛顿并不后悔专门对他使用特殊手段。

只是这匹高傲的小马驹显然不会在受到责打后为自己处理伤口、敷上药膏，虽然华盛顿会为他专门提供药膏。且不说部队里用药紧缺，拿药需要得到军医的处方和上级批准，哪怕可以随意取药，以汉密尔顿骄傲的性子，怕是也绝不会去主动拿。在他人不曾察觉的角落，递上一瓶伤药，是二人彼此间无需言语的默契。

华盛顿公事繁忙，并没有时间次次监督他的副官按时上药，遇上疼得厉害，汉密尔顿也懒得自行处理。有几次打得狠了，华盛顿出于好心把汉密尔顿留宿在自己房间，亲自揉伤上药，对汉密尔顿来说却不亚于同一天遭受两次处罚。咬牙颤抖忍着泪水和泣音，还要哭着表示感谢，这对于骄傲的汉密尔顿来说实在太超过，因此对于华盛顿在责打后的关心，他能躲就躲，能避就避。次数多了，华盛顿也不再勉强，但即便是过后随意地询问伤势，都能让他脸皮薄的副官红透面颊。

就在华盛顿胡思乱想的时候，蒂尔曼捧着一小碗羊奶和几片面包进来。他把食物放在外面的桌子上，对里屋的华盛顿说：“长官，晚餐都分完了，只剩了点面包。但幸运的是讨到了这碗羊奶。本来是明天给您的，我就自作主张拿来了。”

华盛顿点头，站起来走过去。

蒂尔曼看着高大的长官迎面而来，欲言又止了好半天，扭捏着说：“长官，我刚出去时候正好遇到了二营的乔治和杜茵，他们邀请我去他们的帐篷里，我，我就不打扰您和汉密尔顿中校夜谈了。”

华盛顿对他识趣的离开很满意。他也的确不希望接下去和汉密尔顿可能的谈话会被任何人干扰。

拿着食物回到汉密尔顿身旁，这个贪睡的小猪还丝毫没有清醒的迹象。

华盛顿无意继续等待他苏醒，伸手去推，谁料刚一触手，滚烫的热度扑面而来。华盛顿吓了一跳，手背贴上汉密尔顿的额头；冰凉的触感让对方微微一动，似是贪恋地贴了上来。

意识到年轻人发起高烧，华盛顿第一反应是召唤军医替他医治，但突然意识到这烧可能是因为身后的伤势引起的，为了顾全汉密尔顿的面子，华盛顿不得不放弃这个念头。

他起身点亮蜡烛，打了盆水回来，又加了些力道把汉密尔顿推醒。生病的年轻人迷迷糊糊地睁开眼睛，看到近在咫尺的华盛顿，显然还处在神志不清的状态里，没头没脑地问：“怎么了？要出发了吗？”

华盛顿被他迷蒙的样子逗乐了。汉密尔顿是个长相英俊好看的男孩，此时因为发烧红扑扑的脸更突显他的年轻稚嫩。难得看到自己副官以这样惹人怜爱的模样出现在眼前，华盛顿忍不住伸手捏了捏他的脸。

“你知道你发烧了吗？”

“？”

华盛顿把一头问号的瘦小的男孩抱上膝盖，替他除去下身的布料。尚未搞清楚事情状况的汉密尔顿显然被这一动作惊吓到，用力挣扎起来，但稍一动弹就疼得厉害，泪水瞬间涌上眼眶。

华盛顿安抚地摸摸他的脑袋，帮他梳理了散乱的头发，温柔地低声说：“别怕，我看看伤。”

拉下裤子，果然未经处理的臀伤惨不忍睹。臀部周围被皮带扫到的边缘部分呈现深红色，狠打过的部位完全是青紫烂熟，高肿的臀部密布着一道道皮带打过的淤紫印痕，臀峰肿得尤其厉害，和腿根的红肿连在一起，破皮处已经结了血痂。

这样的伤光是看都可以想见必定是疼痛难耐，很难想象亲身体验是什么感受。华盛顿难以置信这是自己白天制造的伤痕，更气愤伤成这样，汉密尔顿都没有打算做任何处理？

大掌一挥，“啪”地抽在臀部下方，华盛顿怒气冲冲地问：“为什么不上药？”

汉密尔顿猝不及防挨了一下，饱受重击的臀面如插进尖针，疼得眼前一黑，下意识哭出声：“对不起，长官！” 

心怀愧疚的华盛顿皱着眉头，放缓手势抚着他的背，舒缓他的情绪，一下一下的。

汉密尔顿渐渐清醒，回过神来，自己竟然趴在华盛顿的膝盖上，不得不用公事公办的语气低声说：“我没事了，长官。请允许我下来。”

“你没事了？”低沉咆哮。发着高烧，浑身滚烫，身后这般惨烈景象，竟然有胆子当面撒谎？

也许是华盛顿不满的愤怒太过直接，尚无胆色直接挑战华盛顿权威的汉密尔顿哆嗦了一下，只得老实趴着，垂头沉默。

虽然面对着青紫深红的臀肉有点下不去手，华盛顿还是取出药膏，挤在手上，沿着皮带的伤一点点抹上。臀伤一碰就疼，汉密尔顿不自觉地绷紧了身体，咬紧牙关不发出呼痛声。冷汗沿着发鬓落下，药膏给身后火辣辣的伤痕带来丝丝清凉的舒爽感，虽然因为华盛顿很少做这些细致活儿，上药手势并不轻快，汉密尔顿因疼痛皱起的眉头还是渐渐舒展开。

皮带虽然厚重，但打起来主要还是皮肉伤，而且数目不多，所以肿块不大，不需要揉开。再加上汉密尔顿必然激烈反对，华盛顿没有提出揉伤。

上完药，汉密尔顿出了一身薄汗，脱力地趴着。华盛顿任由他在自己膝头休息了好一会儿，瘦小的身体并未给华盛顿带来任何不便。他绞了毛巾，替汉密尔顿擦拭汗湿的身体，换了内衣，甚至顺手拿过床头的水杯，喂汉密尔顿喝了水。

被白天炒了鱿鱼的长官抱在怀里深夜服侍，汉密尔顿觉得紧张又尴尬。华盛顿拿着毛巾的手擦过他的胸膛时，他觉得自己要窒息了。他撑起来去够水杯，缩在华盛顿怀里喝水，捏着杯子的手指不停发抖，脸滚烫滚烫的，也不知道是因为发烧还是害羞。

华盛顿感觉年轻人滚烫的身体还在源源不断地散发着热量，担忧地说：“汉密尔中校，我认为你需要一个医生。”

“不，长官，”汉密尔顿立刻拒绝，“我只是需要吃点药。”他把水杯放下，仍然拒绝和华盛顿对视，低着头盯着床单，“门旁柜子的第二层抽屉里有我备着的药片，可以请您帮忙拿一下吗？”

华盛顿小心地让他侧躺回床上，起身拿了药回来，看他吃下药，才稍微安心了些。

汉密尔顿把水杯放回床头，抬头对华盛顿说：“明天就会没事，长官。谢谢！您也早点去休息吧。”

华盛顿站着不动。不知道为什么，也许是担忧、也许是愧疚，心底有个强烈的念头，他不想离开这里。像是想起什么，他把被遗忘在角落多时的羊奶和面包端了过来。

“蒂尔曼特意为你拿来的。你生着病，需要食物。”

汉密尔顿烧了这么久，哪有力气和胃口吃饭，看着干硬的面包和冰冷的羊奶，实在毫无食欲。他把自己缩进毯子下面，研究着华盛顿的表情小心翼翼地说：“很抱歉长官，我不饿。我想休息了。”

华盛顿一动不动地看着他。

这些年华盛顿在汉密尔顿心中积威颇深，虽然已经下定决心要离开这个坏脾气的长官，但面对上华盛顿面无表情的样子，还是让汉密尔顿不安地抖了一下。尽管害怕，汉密尔顿也梗着脖子不愿意轻易就范，盯着床单不发一言。

出乎意料的是，华盛顿竟然妥协了。他叹口气，瞪了汉密尔顿一眼，转身离开。

汉密尔顿听着关门声，总算喘口气，把自己一点点挪进被窝里，心里纳闷蒂尔曼去哪儿了。高烧未退，精神不济的他胡思乱想了没多久，又迷迷糊糊地昏睡过去。

不知道睡了多久，当他再次有意识时，发现自己被连着毯子一同抱在华盛顿的怀里。

窗帘仍严严实实拉着，看来天还没亮。

华盛顿温柔地搂着他，小心地避开他身后的伤。汉密尔顿震惊地看着他把冒着热气的羊奶塞在自己手里，哄着他喝下去。

因为吃过药略攒了些力气的汉密尔顿已经没有刚才那么昏沉了，但面对华盛顿展现的从未有过的温柔和体贴，汉密尔顿还是觉得有些惊惧，以至于怀疑自己产生了幻觉。

看汉密尔顿小口小口地喝完了羊奶，华盛顿又把烤得热乎乎的面包掰成小块喂给他。汉密尔顿小动物般乖巧进食的样子，吃饱后靠在自己怀里发愣，都让华盛顿心情大好。

收拾好碗碟，华盛顿又回到汉密尔顿身旁。后者仰着头，眨巴着大眼睛看他下一步动作。华盛顿摸了摸他的额头，感觉明显热度退下去了，才放下心来。

华盛顿清清嗓子，说：“汉密尔顿中校，虽然你提出了辞职，但是在我正式批准之前，你还是属于我的部下。鉴于你对自己健康毫不负责、忽视怠慢的行为，从明天开始，你被禁足两天。”

汉密尔顿还沉浸在总指挥官刚才温柔的行为里，虽然理解华盛顿真实目的是让他好好养伤，还是被他突然变脸的行为搞得一愣，眉头一皱刚要反驳，就听到华盛顿不容置疑的语气问：“你有什么意见吗，汉密尔顿中校？”

“没有，长官！是，长官！”几乎是条件反射的回答。

“很好。”华盛顿点点头，忽地笑了一下，“那好梦，我的男孩。”

他向前一步，在汉密尔顿的前额落下一个轻轻的吻。

明明烧退了许多，汉密尔顿还是一瞬间觉得自己浑身都“腾”地灼烧起来，脸颊甚至能自己喷出火，脑子嗡嗡直响。

他眼睁睁地看着华盛顿优雅地退出屋子，耳膜边只剩下自己“砰砰砰”的心跳声。胸口的小鹿疯狂撞击着胸腔，似乎想直跃而出。

在公开场合里，华盛顿是严肃谨慎、不苟言笑的指挥官，是所有人心里的传奇英雄，是让人连多看一眼都战战兢兢不敢直视的天神；然而只有汉密尔顿知道，私下的指挥官是个凶巴巴、脾气差到极点的普通男人。他会对细节要求吹毛求疵，对不满意的事情横加指责，打起人来又狠又重，丝毫不留情面。在他手下吃过大苦头的汉密尔顿非常清楚他的指挥官不是传说中的完美男人，极少有人真正见识过他发脾气的样子，但汉密尔顿可以保证，更不会有人想到华盛顿是个会把人搂在怀里喂水喂食，悉心照料的温柔男人。

他落在额头的那个吻始终灼热地提醒着汉密尔顿，自己是多么特殊的存在。心底从未被正视、或其实是被刻意忽略的念头，前所未有地清晰起来……

寂静的夜晚里，汉密尔顿再难入眠。


End file.
